Song of Stars
by Lilly of the Night
Summary: When Amarea's mother is paid grand money for Amarea to be the guide to the prince, she has no idea what she is in for. Follow her through the adventure, as she joins the Fellowship of the Rings, finds adventure, and maybe finds love? Based on the trilogy The Lord of the Rings I present to you Song of Stars. (Rated T just in case!)
1. Chapter One : The Last Homely House

CLAIM: All Lord of the Rings original characters, and Middle Earth belong to the great author and professor J.R.R. Tolkien. Some dialogue was taken directly from the movie script.

NOTES: Anything said in Elvish will be in italics. The translation will be next to it, in regular text format.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

The Last Homely House

* * *

"Come now, we have not the time for folly," I said, looking back to the horse and rider behind me.

"I've trekked this mountain at least as many times as you've had your birthday. But I am not sure, would you care to enlighten me?" The witty prince retorted.

"Are you enquiring to a lady's birthday?" I asked, the least bit amused.

"No, just probing a hint." He replied.

"How old are you?" My tone did not leave the flat pitch I maintained it in.

"I've stopped counting. In between the ranges of 3,000 and 5,000." He answered.

I had to chuckle. "Than your hint is that I am the same."

"How is that a hint?"

"You'd have to guy for the exact number."

He was silent. I hope it wasn't because he was actually trying to guess, because I have half the mind to know myself.

After moments of quiet, I spoke up.

"The sun sets in the East, we must hasten."

I heard the prince urge his steed into a fast gallop, and I was right behind him. We were nearing our destination. Rivendell, the Last Homely House. The King of the woodland realm, Thranduil had sent out a notice to anyone he was trusting to lead his prince to Rivendell. I had not an idea why, since the prince was a deadly fighter, and had made his way up to Rivendell many a time before. It was a grand sum, the offer he was giving out. My mother had been asked if I would be the guide.

I knew why they wanted me, too. My father used to work in the court of the king, so naturally they would pick someone trustful and of the law. I didn't want to go, but dear mother took the opportunity as I would have, too.

In my thoughts, we had gotten closer to the great elven city. Two guards stood at the end of the bridge. We slowed our horses to a trot as we crossed the bridge. The hooves tapped on the rich marble. Waterfalls roared in the nook of mountains that Rivendell resided in. It was a beautiful site, for sure. The guards stopped us. The prince dismounted his horse. He stood at least five inches over the guards.

"Legolas Greenleaf, of the woodland realm." He spoke loud and clear.

The guards nodded towards me.

"My guide," Legolas announced.

I dismounted my horse, looking around at the Last Homely House's serenity, the city I've heard of only in tales. The legends and songs surely could not capture the greatness.

The guards showed their approval by stepping aside to let us pass. We walked our horses in, and two maids already came to take our horses and put them in the stables. Another two maids came to show us to our rooms. It was dark out, and the moon shown in a crescent, and the stars winked at us from a million and two leagues away. It was the start of a new year, spring time. The snow had not yet melted from the mountains and blizzards still blew high on their peaks.

Back in Mirkwood, everything was thawing. Though every morning it had to start anew from the cold night's frost, it was awakening from its shiver. Birds sang and animals poked out of their dens. The sun shone brightly during the daytime, and the forest was a symphony for spring time.

The kind maid opened the door to my room, and I nodded my thanks. Legolas's room was down the hall from mine. I stepped inside the room and closed the door behind me. A wave of fatigue rushed over me, and I dropped all my things at the foot of the bed. I had travelled lightly, with only a satchel to carry my things, a quiver full of arrows I sharpened, and the bow I had received from my father when I was young.

It was a long bow, with my name imprinted into the fine polished oak in Elvish. Every day I don't even have to think to read the words. It flows freely on my lips. I can't say I dislike my name. _Amarea Yesse_, which means dawn beginning. I like people to call me just Amarea, however.

I slipped on a nightgown, and got into bed. The songs of the elves below rang out and mixed like a choir. They were celebrating the New Year. I looked up at the ancient ceilings. The stars outside the window all started to whisper their stories, young and old, all of a million years ago at the beginning of all things. Soon sleep took me, and I dreamed a white stallion, strong and proud riding through a field. Untamed beauty.

I woke up calmly, as the dawn rose and the sun waved hello to the world beyond the mountain. Today was the council of Elrond, as I had been informed. I was to go, since I was a guide to Legolas. I had packed with me a blue gown. On my body it looked like the sea, with deep, soft blues and foamy greens. I tied russet-brown hair into a long braid down my back. A knock at my door. I rushed to open it. The prince I had accompanied to Rivendell was standing outside the door. He had his mind on other things, I saw it right away in his eyes. I asked no questions.

"Good morning, my lord." I said, quickly.

"Good morning." Legolas replied. "Are you ready?"

Ready?

"Oh, yes." I said, remembering again that the council was being held today.

I followed him down the corridors and out to a walkway. The sun was not only bright, but warm. A large, open structure stood in the middle of the garden where the council was being held. I took my seat next to Legolas and looked over the crowd. Elves, men, dwarves and hobbits. Lord Elrond spoke, announcing the meeting.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction; none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

The small hobbit, Frodo, brought forth the powerful, and malicious ring of legend. Everyone seemed to hold their breath. The tales were true.

"So it is true. In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. But in the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, 'The doom is near at hand, Isildur's Bane is found.'" A man to my far left had said. He reached for the ring, but one of his companions stopped him.

"Boromir!" The other man called.

I'm learning these names quickly.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." Boromir defended his actions.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. It answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." The other man said.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir scoffed.

I felt something move next to me. Legolas had stood to speak.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." He was almost yelling. His voice rang out with no quiver or mistake.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked, amazed.

They obviously knew each other, just not in a good way. I have heard of Aragorn, declining his rightful throne.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor!" Legolas spat at the stupid man.

"Legolas, sit down." Aragorn ordered. Ordering around the prince of the woodland realm? Aragorn might be king of Gondor, but not king of us.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir said.

The old wizard to my right spoke, finally ending the stupid man's protest. Good old Mithrandir. I have met him once.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." In sixty years, the wizard has not changed.

"We have only one choice. The Ring has must be destroyed." Elrond said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" The dwarf to my left said. He raised his axe over his head and brought it down on the Ring. The impact left not a scratch to the small band of gold on the pedestal, but had chipped the axe and sent the dwarf flying.

Dwarves are the other stupid race. I know not of hobbits, yet.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here own. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. The ring must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Elrond said. There was no temper, nor annoyance to his voice.

Gimli, son of Gloin. He I have heard of, also. His father was with the band of dwarves that came through Mirkwood, the one time I met Gandalf. The company of Thorin. They woke a dragon, could you believe it?

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten-thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir said.

"The only folly is you wasting your breath on pointless words. Lord Elrond has probably already pondered this." I stood. The fine lady speaks at last.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas stood with me.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli asked, scornfully.

"It would be better than in the hands of a filthy dwarf!" I defended my prince.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir, at it again.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf! Never trust an Elf!" The dwarf bellowed.

The crowd erupts in argument, and though I would to the end fight with the prince of the woodland realm, I found no need to dispute. I watched and listened intensively, hearing yelling of all sides. The small hobbit Frodo stands.

"I will take it!" He cries, his brow furrowed in worry.

The crowd doesn't hear him.

"Frodo has something to say!" I yelled over the crowd.

Everyone turned to look at me, and I repeat myself with boldness.

"Frodo has something to say." I said, turning towards the young hobbit.

Frodo looked around, all eyes now on him.

"I will take the Ring into Mordor," He said with more confidence. "Though, I do not know the way…"

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." The old wizard said. He had a weary look, but the gleam in his eye had not yet ceased to shine.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." Aragorn said, walking towards the hobbit. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas said, walking towards the group.

I looked at Legolas with horror. Now I have to go, to adventure, to death even. For how much money? Not enough! I huffed in a silent pout.

"And my bow also. My honor is at your dispense." I said, joining the rest. I almost dug my elbow into the prince's royal side.

"And my axe." Gimli said, proudly standing in front of Legolas and me.

By the Valar! Now the dwarf's going. Luck we need, and lots of it.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir said, approaching us.

Oh, help us! Now the stupid human is with us.

"Hey!" A little voice cried out. Another hobbit jumped out of the bushes and bumbled towards us. "Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!"

A smile shown on Elrond's lips. "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

I couldn't help but smile at the small hobbit's loyalty.

"Wait! We're coming, too!" Two more hobbit jumped out from behind the pillars.

Four hobbits. Grand!

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" One said.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." The other exclaimed.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip." The one who spoke first joked.

"Nine companions, so be it! You shall be known as the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond mused.

"Great! Where are we going?" The hobbit known as Pip said.

I shook my head, and I'm sure others did also. The council had been dissmissed, and I'm sure Pip was not discouraged that his question was not answered.

* * *

Later that evening, I was sitting on a bench in the garden, a closed book to my side. I was watching evening turn to nighttime. The soft oranges and reds melted into the dark night. Stars once again sang their songs as the birds retired to their nests to sleep with the day. I closed my eyes to listen to nature's nocturnal harp.

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice.

My eyes snapped open. Legolas stood over me, and I looked up at his face.

"I was reading," I replied, motioning my head towards the book to my left.

The prince took up the book and opened it to the first page.

"Written all in Elvish." He stated. "Quenyan. That is not the language of the woodland realm."

"I am aware," I said, feeling defensive wrinkles in my nose.

"_Soron i ambaron-ello. _Eagle of the East?" He questioned.

"A story of my ancestors." I said, snatching the book away from him.

He sat down next to me.

"What were you really doing?"

"If you truly must know I was listening to the stars." I said, sensing how foolish that sounded.

"What do they have to say?" Legolas asked, his voice tender.

I looked at him. "Well, I…" Stuttering?

"What are they saying? Tell me their stories." He said.

I couldn't help but smile.

"The stars are memories. These were the stars of the waking earth. They aren't shining here, they are shining on our ancestors, leading their way through history."

"That is true," He said, a twinkle in his eye.

"I couldn't speak any other. Lies are not a virtue."

He smiled. "That is right. You are a good character. Stay that way."

"Goodnight." I said, and I felt a blush. I only hoped he didn't see it as I walked to my room with the blessing of the stars.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi! Thank you for reading this fanfiction. I would really appreciate it if you left a comment about if you liked it or not. I do accept harsh criticism, any criticism is very welcome, and needing. Thanks again, and I'll try to get chapter two up tomorrow!


	2. Chapter Two : The Misty Mountains Cold

CLAIMS: All claims are at the start of chapter one.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for the review(s) and follow(s). It sure does help to know people like my story. Enjoy chapter two!

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

The Misty Mountains Cold

* * *

The next day I woke with the sun. The start of adventure awaited me at the gate. I pulled on my travelling clothes, though I knew we weren't riding horses, slung my satchel, quiver and bow on my shoulder and stepped out of my room. The fellowship was all standing on the hill, at the gate. I ran to catch up. As I was running, something pounded on the ground behind me and was running in my stride. It was Legolas, who had jumped down from a tree and joined me in pace.

"Ready to go?" I asked him.

"I've been ready for an hour or so." The prince said.

We joined the group and Elrond fared us well. Valar knows we will need it.

The Fellowship neared the top of the peak, and snow whipped at our faces and the cold lashed at our senses. Everyone was struggling through the snow, except Legolas and me. Elves are lightweight, so to speak and it comes to an advantage. I ran up the path a ways. Suddenly, I heard a rumble. It was as loud as thunder. Looking up, I saw a huge ball of ice and snow falling above me before my vision went black.

I shook my head out of the snow and proceeded to stand up. I looked around as everyone was recovering.

"We need to get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir shouted over the angry mountain's roar.

"That would take us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn contradicted.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria!" Gimli suggested.

I think I liked Boromir's idea better than Gimli's, although both senseless. To give them credit I knew not another way.

Gandalf's face turned grim. He wanted not to make the live or death decision. "Let the ring-bearer decide."

Dear Frodo, he is such a burdened little thing. The hobbit looked around at the group. His shivering friends were what broke him.

"We will go through the mines." He announced.

"So be it," Gandalf said in a lowly voice.

As we walk down deep into the mountains, we get low enough so that there is no snow or cold. Not even wind stirs. We walk around a lake and get to a shore, where the sandy path ends. Gandalf speaks with Frodo. A gasp from Gimli.

"The Walls of Moria!"

A vast cliff face has grown along the path. It rose up into the mist of the mountain.

"Dwarf door are invisible when closed," the dwarf went on to state.

He knocked on a rock with his axe. I approach the large, smooth rock and start running my hand along it, looking for a knob. The rest of the Fellowship knock and try every little nook in the cliff face.

"Yes, Gimli. Their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf said, looking up high for a door, alike the rest of us.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I heard Legolas say next to me.

Gimli grumbled at the comment, and I couldn't hold a smile.

Gandalf walks over to a jagged edge in the cliff.

"Now, let's see… Ithilden…"

Thin, silver lines run across the rock underneath his hand.

"Shines only in starlight and moonlight." He continued.

I looked up at the dark, black sky. The clouds hid all the stars and the moon.

"The clouds move quickly. We must wait for the moon to shine down on us." Gandalf said, sitting down on a rock next to the lines.

The rest of us sit down and do all we can do... wait. Pip and Merry are seeing who can throw their rocks farthest. Frodo is intently watching Gandalf, Sam at his side. Boromir is standing with Gimli. The two dumb ones, together. I sit with Legolas. I am still his guide. I turned towards him.

"What did you mean when you said that I had a good character, and to stay that way?" I asked him.

"Sometimes when people get far from the things they love, they forget that they love them. They change." He replied.

"I would think you know that first hand." I said.

"How so?" He asked.

"Nothing…" I blushed.

Gandalf's voice wavered. Many minutes passed and only few stars have begun to appear.

"Do not disturb the water," I hear Aragorn say.

I looked down at the water that has risen to the tips of my boots when I had my legs stretched. I hugged my legs to my chest.

"It's useless," Gandalf cried. Our faces turned to look at him.

Frodo looked up at the writings on the door.

"It's a riddle," He whispers.

The water ripples ominously. I'm not the only one who has noticed it.

"Back away from the shore," Legolas grabs my shoulder and pulls me back.

"What is the elvish word for friend?" asked Frodo.

_Mellon,_ friend. Why would an elvish word be the password to a Dwarvish door?

"Mellon." Gandalf stands.

Light spreads throughout the shimmering lines and the doors swing open, rumbling loudly with echoes singing in the caverns.

Gandalf lit the end of his staff, and we began the trek into the mines.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin." Gimli drawled to Legolas. "And they call it a mine, a mine!"

"This is no mine… it's a tomb!" Boromir exclaimed.

Gandalf showed his light towards the dark corners of the passageway. Corpses were strewn about, as if killed in a hasty and messy way. Gimli sobbed in anguish at the bodies of his kin. Beside me, Legolas bent down and took an arrow from the back of a body lying face-down. He casted it away once he knew what had shot the arrow.

"Goblins!" He announced, knocking an arrow to his own bow, ready to fire.

I did the same, extending my arm with bow in hand, an arrow knocked, ready to shoot anything that came in our path. Aragorn and Boromir pulled out their swords, also alert and wary.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here!" Boromir said.

The hobbits retreat back to the door, frightened.

"Now get out of here, get out!" Boromir yelled to the rest of the fellowship.

I looked back at the hobbits. Behind them, something rises from the water. I screamed, not trying to say anything but just giving a warning. Snaking tentacles rise from the murky water. I pushed three of the hobbits out of the tentacle's reach before the monster could get them. Frodo was pulled off his feet, and dragged to the water. I scramble to my feet and the hobbits try to get the ring-bearer free. I knocked an arrow to my bow, screaming for the others to come.

As I was about to shoot, and arrow flew past my head, digging itself into the beast of the depths. Legolas ran in front of me, knocking arrows without seconds to lose. Aragorn and Boromir get the hobbits back into the mines, yelling for Legolas to come with them. The prince started to retreat, still shooting arrows at the beast.

"Come, into the mines!" Gandalf yelled.

"Legolas!" I screamed, grabbing his arm and running towards the caves.

I hear his footsteps behind mine. The beast roars with fury and sinks back into the water, leaving everything unsettled and eerie. We run into the caves as a tentacle reached out and shut the doors. Rocks crumbled from the ceilings from the harsh impact. Legolas and I dodged the falling rocks, barely joining the fellowship at the end of the corridor. The light from Gandalf's staff had ceased, and we were left in pitch darkness. All was silent, as if every sound had been crushed under the rocks and few survived. Water dripped from the cave's ceiling. Deep breathing from catching our breaths echoed in the tall caverns.

"We have now but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world. Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

We walked through the halls, which might have been at one time a royal hall, walked but kings. Our light footsteps are almost unheard. The fellowship climbed a stone staircase, and we came to a crossroads of the mine. Three tall thresholds loomed before us. A draft spread over the mines, and the realize being trapped soon set in.

"I have no memory of this place," Gandalf whispers, shining the light at the end of his staff at the portals.

I looked around at the eerie, silent darkness. The thought lingered in the back of my mind, a sense of danger erupted in my mind. Anything could lurk in the shadows. The rest of the company slung their bags from their backs and sat down against a clammy, cold peak of stone. I rested against the cold wall, surprised that it may have been for assurance that nothing that I couldn't see was behind me. The hobbits whispered among themselves. Their bravery amazes me to no end. Surely the smallest of this group holds the most courage in their hearts.

Something scurries in the gloom. A faint clawing sound etched itself into my hearing. I wasn't the only one who noticed it. Whispers between Frodo and Gandalf I can also hear.

"There's something down there!" An alarmed pitch filled Frodo's voice.

"It's Gollum," Gandalf said, with no surprise.

"Gollum?" Frodo asked.

"He's been following us for three days. Now the Ring has drawn him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. Gollum hates and loves the Ring, hates and loves himself." Gandalf said.

I looked down at my knees, not interested anymore in their conversing. I closed my eyes to listen. Listen to the little hope that maybe the star's songs will reach my ears even in this darkness. There is no hope.

"Oh! It's this way," A voice came from above.

"He's remembered!" One of the hobbits exclaimed, gleefully.

We all got up and followed Gandalf.

"No, but the air doesn't smell as foul down this hall. When in doubt, Meriadoc, follow your nose." The old wizard replied.

After after the path, it led to a more open space. Broken ornate columns lie in pieces on the floor. Gandalf raised his staff.

"Let me risk a little more light," He said.

The staff illuminated tall hallways of stone, lined with grand pillars rising to the rooftops, and arched ceiling that glimmered with pieces of jade and silver.

"Behold; in front of you is the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

It surely was a sight to see. Gems of all sizes lie shimmering in the corners. A ray of sunlight shone down into the room. Maybe we are close to the end? Gimli ran ahead the rest towards the room, awestruck by the foyers of his ancestors. The fellowship followed. I would expect he knew the mapping of the mines of Moria. Stepping into the room, we immediately realized it as the downfall of the last of the dwarves. Weapons and mutilated corpses lie about. The attackers smeared blood on the walls. A single shaft, a tomb sits in the middle of the destruction. Gandalf approaches Gimli, who is wailing over the deaths of his cousins.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It's as I feared." Gandalf said, despondently.

The wizard bent down and picked up a large and battered book from the cold hands of a corpse.

"We must move on, we cannot linger. A darkness looms here." Legolas whispered to Aragorn.

I turned to look at his face. It is a troubled expression, worried even. What sorts of evil crawls at the pit of this despair?

"'They have taken the bridge, and the second hall,'" Gandalf read from the middle of the book. "'We have barred the gates, but it cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes.'"

"'Drums, drums in the deep…'" He continued.

The page in bloodstained, and the words in rough longhand was wrote in haste. What are they running from? What are they afraid of? What creatures had caused the ruin of the great mines of Moria?

"'We cannot get out…" Gandalf reads, his voice low. I don't want to breathe. The writing of the last black line was never finished. "'They are coming.'"

A crash. Gandalf whips around at the mindless hobbit. Pip had accidentally pushed a corpse's head down a well. A guilty blush fills Pip's face. A ricocheted noise fills every corner, a loud sound and then silence. I look around, knowing something awoke. Could this be our death, too?

Gandalf slammed the book shut in anger. "Fool of a Took!" He exclaimed, taking his hat and staff from the clumsy hobbit. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your folly!"

A deep grumbling emits from the dark and unknown depths. What lurks in the shadows? A pause. Then it starts up again, faster, like a heartbeat. Terror creeps up to the other's faces. Fright has been stalking us, and now it can take its leap. I'd dislike to think we all imagined what would be the death of us, in this once grand cavern.

"Frodo!" His friend yells. The sword glows blue.

The answers to my questions arise. Orcs.

Boromir rushes to the heavy wooden doors to see what the enemy awaits. Black, twisted arrows hiss into the wood, near his face. Why couldn't they have hit him? Aragorn drops the torch, another light source put out. He runs to the doors. I usher the hobbits toward Gandalf.

"Stay with the wizard," I whispered, quickly getting back to the others.

Legolas throw the others axes from the floors to blockade the doors.

"They've brought a cave troll!" Boromir yelled.

We all draw our weapons, ready to fight whomever the winner. The hobbits draw their tiny swords, following in Gandalf's footsteps. Frodo's sword quivers, a vibrant azure pulsing through the metal. Gimli leaps atop the tomb of his ancestor, brandishing his ax.

"There is still one dwarf left in Moria who still draws breath!" He yelled his battle cry.

The orcs start to break the doors down, with uncouth screeches and unhuman cries. Warped, black weapons crash through splintering spaces. An arrow from behind me flies into the door, a shrill cry rang out from the sharp shooter's victim. The disgusting beasts break through the doors. Legolas, Aragorn and I constantly shoot arrows at the orcs. The others fight hard, also, and the wave of armor-clad orcs fill the room.

An orc wraps his arm around my neck, and pulls me down to the ground. Boromir stabs the orc in the head, just above mine. I stand and press my back against a wall, panting, trying to catch my breath. I look around and see all the fighting, and world spins a little slower. Aragorn swings his sword, beheading an orc. The head rolls to the ground to my feet, and blood pools on the floor. The dismembered body sinks to the ground as Aragorn whips around to stab another orc. A roar fills the air, and I squint while looking up. Sam and Aragorn follow my stare. Two large, spotted gray hands smash through the doors.

A cave troll crashes into the room, chains binding its wrist. Legolas shoots an arrow at its shoulder. I knock an arrow to my bow and shoot the cave troll, engaging into battle again. Frodo's little friend dives under its legs before it can pound its mace down on the hobbit. The troll turns to find the hobbit again, and sights him. I shoot it again in the leg, and between Legolas and I, there are arrows all over the cave troll's back, arms and legs. The troll corners the hobbit.

"Aragorn!" I screamed, pointing at Sam, trapped by the troll.

Aragorn and Boromir pulls on the chains that binds the troll. It lurches back, and turns again, pounding it's mace on the ground. The troll pushes Boromir aside, causing him to bang into a wall. He falls to the ground, obviously dazed. Aragorn stabs the troll in the neck, and Legolas shoots it in the head. Gimli swings his ax into the troll's leg, and it growls, turning around in a circle to clamp a hand on its wound.

On the other side of the room, Meriadoc and Pip pushes Frodo behind a pillar to protect him. I rush over to them, slaying orcs as I go. I shield the tiny hobbits from the orcs, and shoot the foul creatures as much as I can. The troll swings its chains over its head, trying to hit Legolas. The prince dodges all the attempts, and the troll gets its chains to wrap around a pillar. Legolas runs up the chains, shooting the mountain monster in the head as he goes, and jumps off on the ground.

The troll pulls on his chains, freeing his arms and knocking the pillar to the ground. As it goes down, it crumbles on top of a large group of orcs. Gimli runs from the pillar, Frodo's friend right after him. The hobbit hits an orc with a skillet as he goes. The troll raises his mace over our heads. I push Meriadoc and Pip out-of-the-way, all of us crashing to the ground as the mace hits the ground. Frodo stands safe behind the pillar, his unsheathed sword in hand, glowing blue. The troll looks for Frodo, who ducks behind the pillar to dodge its eyesight.

Aragorn sees the danger and runs to the ring-bearer. Frodo carefully looks behind the pillar, to see where the cave troll had gone. The troll roared in his face, knocking the hobbit to the ground. He crawled back to a corner.

An orc runs under the cave troll's arm and runs into me, knocking me to the ground once again. My head took all the impact to the fall, and as I opened my eyes the edges of my vision darkened. I fought the orc with my fists, my vision disappearing quickly. I felt hot blood seeping from the wound on my head.

I hear Frodo scream for Aragorn. The orc was pushed from me by the two small hobbits, Pip and Merry. I sit up against the wall and use it to stand, closing my eyes and feeling the wound at the back of my head. It stings at my touch, though tender. My vision slowly returned to normal as the troll stabbed Frodo with a spear. My eyes grew wide. Gandalf turned instinctively, rushing towards the ring-bearer. Frodo groaned in pain. Meriadoc and Pip rush towards the troll and attack with no mercy for hurting their friend. Boromir runs to get to the hobbit.

Legolas rushes over, shooting the troll in all the places the two hobbits have stuck him. As the troll roars, the Elf shoots it in its mouth, into the brain. Blood flows from the troll's mouth, and it moans in agony as it falls to the floor, dead.

I look around. All the orcs are either dead or have fled. I sigh deeply. At the moment we are out of danger. Frodo gasps.

"He's alive!" One of the hobbits exclaim.

"I'm alright! I'm not hurt," Frodo sputters.

"You shou've been dead!" Aragorn exclaimed, surprised.

"I think there's more to this hobbit than what meets the eye." Gandalf says, with the same old twinkle in his eye.

Frodo unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt to show a Mithril shirt. It glimmers with jewels and gem.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." Gimli announced.

I smiled, but didn't say anything. I was glad everyone was alive.

Screeches come from down the halls. More orcs.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf yells, also hearing the sounds.

"Come on," Aragorn shouts, pulling Frodo to his feet.

Everyone runs out, and Boromir pushes me ahead of him. A swarm of orcs are right behind us, shrill cries fill the air of their fury. Other black deformed creatures crawl on the ceiling and down pillars, dragging themselves along the floor. The fellowship formed in a circle, and the orcs surround us. I knock an arrow to my bow. All the rest have their arms drawn. The ugly creatures sneer at us, and jump at us.

A fiery light appears at the end of the hall, and a loud roar, louder than the orcs or the troll fills the air. The orcs flee from the higher evil, dismayed and afraid. We are left alone, with only the red, angry fire.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir whispered to himself.

Gandalf's eyes are grim and solemn.

"That, is a Balrog… a demon of the ancient world." The wizard replies, his voice low.

The demon growls, concealed behind a corner. It throws balls of fire at the pillars and roars. I turn towards Legolas. There is a new gleam in his eyes, and it is none but what I can name as fear.

"You know the power of this demon?" I whisper to him.

A nod is my answer.

"This foe is beyond any of you! Run!" Gandalf yelled.

Legolas grabbed my hand and ran. He pulled me behind him. My brow curled in confusion, but I had not the time to think about his actions. Gandalf shepherded us through a small door in the wall. We scramble down a flight of stairs, watching our step while going as quickly as possible. The stairs stop abruptly, and Legolas grabs Boromir's arm before he plunged into the fires below.

"Lead them on, Aragorn! The Bridge is near!" Gandalf yells somewhere behind me.

I look back. Aragorn runs towards Gandalf, but the wizard pushes him away.

"Do as I say! Swords are of no more use here!" Gandalf orders.

The Balrog roars again, searching for us.

"Amarea!" Legolas yelled, still holding on to my hand tightly.

He takes a step running start, and jumps across, pulling me with him. My feet lands safely on the other side, and I lean into Legolas, barely on the ledge. A blush flushes through my face and I step away from him, embarrassed. His hand lost grip on mine. Stone foundation rumble, and huge rocks and boulders fall into the lava below us.

"Gandalf!" Legolas yelled, beckoning for the wizard to jump across.

Gandalf jumps across, landing safely next to me, and catches his balance on the prince.

Arrows whistle past us and land in the fire. Legolas raises his bow and fires back, killing the offender. The orc tumbles from the ledge.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir yelled, taking the two hobbits I formally knew as Meriadoc and Pip in his arms and jumped across with a grunt as he landed.

"Sam!" Aragorn yelled, picking up Frodo's little friend and threw him across. So now I've found a name for him. Boromir catches the hobbit.

The ranger reaches to throw Gimli across, but the dwarf stops him.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf," He protested.

Gimli leans forward and jumps with all his might. His toes land at the edge of the other side, but almost falls into the chasm. Legolas grabs his beard and pulls him back up.

"Not the beard!" Gimli cried, brushing himself off.

Now the only ones left on the other side was Aragorn and Frodo.

"Hold on!" Aragorn yelled.

"Come on!" Legolas yelled back.

Aragorn leaned forward, causing the staircase to fall towards where we were standing. The ranger kept a tight grip on Frodo as they jumped onto the stable surface.

"Over the Bridge! Fly!" Gandalf yelled.

He started to run, with everyone close behind him. Exhausted, we all pushed on. We run passed Gandalf, to the end of the Bridge. He stays behind to face the ancient demon. A great black shadow rises from the lava, crashing through the stone. It eyes ablaze, furious. Huge black horns rise and twist over its bull-like head. Heat rippled from its immense body. Gandalf faced the beast, with little fear in his voice.

"You shall not pass!" He yelled, his voice bouncing off the walls.

Great wings of ash whirl around the monster, who spreads out its arms and burst into crackling flame. Gandalf stood below it, staff and sword raised.

"I am a servant the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame Anor!" Gandalf yelled.

A blazing light shone from the end of his staff as he raised it.

"The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!" He exclaimed.

A sword of flame formed in the Balrog's hand. It attempted to strike down on Gandalf, who protects himself with his own blade. The force from the wizard shattered the creature's weapon.

"Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf strained.

The Balrog carried a new weapon. A leering whip of embers.

The wizard raised both sword and staff, and brought it down on the ground with all his might.

"You shall not pass!" He chanted with grand force.

A bright flash of white light appeared from the staff. The bridge collapsed under the Balrog, sending it plunging into the fiery nadir. Gandalf turns to follow us, leaning on his staff with exhaustion. Suddenly, the flaming whip rises from the lava and latches on Gandalf's ankle. The wizard fell down to the ground and over the edge. He held on with all his might, struggling to get back up.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed.

With Frodo's scream he stops struggling.

"Fly you fools," He says, voice straining.

Gandalf let go of the edge, sending him falling with the Balrog.

"No! Gandalf!" Frodo screamed, fraught against Boromir's restraint.

Everything is silent except for the young ring-bearer's screams. Disbelief fills the anxious air. The orcs must have seen their chance to attack. The same dark arrows flew passed us.

"Get out!" Aragorn yelled, pushing Legolas and me up the steps and to the exit.

When out, the sunlight was like a breath of life. I fell to the ground and pulled myself up to a sitting position, exhausted. Somehow I knew we wouldn't have much time to rest. I had more wounds than I thought. My thigh had a deep gash and was gushing blood, soaking the leggings I wore. Many more scrapes lined my body. I touched my hand to the back of my head, and the injury still hurt at the touch.

Everyone was bloody and dirty, fatigued from battle and exhausted from constant rush. Hearts pounded, and shock dispersed. The fellowship is distraught. Sam buries his head in his hands and weeps. Merry consoles Pippin, who is crying. Boromir attempts to restrain Gimli, who out of all of us was probably hurt the most from the traumas in the mines. I look towards Legolas, who is standing next to me. His eyes are unsure, and his face shows disbelief. He knew Mithrandir longer than all of us had. Aragorn seemed to be the only one who had not been hurt, least he hides it well. He wiped the sticky blood from his sword, and sheathed it.

"Legolas, get them up." He said.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir said, putting a strong hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." He reasoned.

Aragorn lifted Sam up. "On your feet," He said. "Where is Frodo?"

Legolas helped me up, looking at the wound on my leg and the scratches on my face. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes, but are you?"

He turned away, not answering. I'd hate to say that he is afraid of saying no.

After trekking across the rocks and fields, we approached the start of a forest. I knew this forest, but had never been. The woods of Lothlórien.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you enjoyed! Make sure to leave a review, thank you!


	3. Chapter Three : The Woods of Lórien

**Chapter Three:**

The Woods of Lorien.

* * *

A path led through the thick wood, alike Mirkwood. I have never been to Lorien, but had heard of other elves of great power that dwelled in the forest. I've heard of a witch that lives in these forests, an elf of old with mysterious, binding spells.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell and are never seen again." Gimli said. "Well, here is one dwarf she should not ensnare easily!"

I chuckled. Anyone but the dwarf would be likely to escape her witchcraft. Suddenly an arrow notched to a bow appeared from the bushes in front of Gimli's face. He stopped short. The wielder of the bow stepped into sight. Other bows appear around the fellowship, elf warriors appearing, surrounding us.

"The dwarf breaths so loud, we could have shot him in the dark!" A smile plays on the first elf's face.

Gimli growled his frustration at being mocked. The elves shuffled behind us, marshalling us to the great elf city of Lothlórien. When we arrive, it is simply as gorgeous as and more magical than Rivendell. Spiraling white steps lead up to a crystalline network of buildings with twisting, elaborate architecture. Glowing bugs are the lights up the steps, which bumble around near the railings. We wait to be greeted on a platform, in the middle of rustling foliage. The woods are alive, though the moon shines and the stars twinkle in the night sky above the treetops. A glowing, light golden-haired elf steps down to join us.

"_Mae govannen_, Legolas Thranduilion." The elf addressed Legolas with a nod.

"_Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien_." {Our fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.} Legolas replied, stepping forward to embrace what I imply to be an old friend with a smile.

The embrace is returned. Haldir looks over at Aragorn.

"_A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen." _Haldir said. {Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.}

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves! Speak in tongue we can also understand," Gimli said, impatient and full of temper.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir said, turning to the dwarf in the company.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" He replied.

That language I know not, but I can take a guess to what he said.

"Now that was not so courteous." Aragorn amused.

"Enough of folly. You bring great evil with you, I bid you no further." Haldir said, turning on his heel and proceeding to walk up the steps.

"_Boe ammen veriad lîn. Andelu i ven_!" Aragorn exclaimed, in temper. {We need your protection, the road is fell!}

The elf replied to him in a way I couldn't hear.

"_Merin le telim._" Aragorn pleaded. {I wish me may come with you.}

Haldir answered again so that the ranger could only hear.

"_Henio, aníron boe ammen i dulu lîn_!" Aragorn pleaded. {Please understand, we need your support!}

After minutes of loud argument, Aragorn becomes desperate.

"_Andelu i ven._" He implored. {The road is very dangerous.}

Haldir turns to the fellowship, looking angered and defeated.

"You will follow me," He ordered, advancing up the stairs.

He led us across a bridge, along the golden forests.

"Caras Galadhon...the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." He said.

We climb yet another silver spiraling staircase, lit by lights of blue and sparkling diamond. Dark shadows of the branches of trees are a canopy overhead. Going under an arch plagued by healthy ivy, we arrive in a little grassy platform, with a wall to one side. A Lord and a Lady, both glowing fair, glided down the steps to meet us.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight there are here, yet nine there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him." The Lord asks.

There is no answer. He doesn't pause to continue.

"I can no longer see him from afar." Celeborn said.

"Gandalf the Gray did not pass the borders into this land," Galadriel answers to whom I suggest is her husband. "He has fallen into shadow." Her voice does not waver, yet her bright blue eyes don sadness.

"By both shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth was defeated with Mithrandir's sacrifice." Legolas explained.

The Lord showed surprise and sorrow for Gandalf.

"For we went needlessly into the net of Moria," the prince continued, motioning towards Gimli.

The dwarf hang his head with guilt.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin." Galadriel assured. "For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost," Celeborn said.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Galadriel said. "Yet not hope is lost if the Fellowship stays true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, sleep in peace."

A voice in my head. _The stars sing a lament with the elves tonight. Listen close. _I look up to find her eyes on me.

Later, the Fellowship sits in a space provided for us. I sit against the wall, running my finger along the stone. Most of the hobbits were asleep. The ringing voices of the elves sing their song for Gandalf.

_A Olórin i yaresse… _(Olórin who once was…)

_Mentaner i Numeherui _(Sent by the Lords of the West)

_Tírien i Rómenóri… _(To guard the Lands of the East…)

_Melme nóren sina _(Our love for this land)

_Núra ala _(Is deeper than the deeps)

_Eäro… _(Of the sea…)

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas said, pensively.

"What do they say?" Gimli asked.

"I have not the heart to tell you, for me the grief is still too near." He replied with sad eyes.

"Bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." Sam whispered.

_Maiaron i Oiosaila, _(Wisest of all Maiar)

_Manan elye etevanne _(What drove you to leave)

_Nórie i malanelye? _(That which you loved?)

…_Ilfirin nairelma _(Yet we will cast all away)

_Ullume nucuvalme. _(Rather that submit.)

_Nauva i nauva... _(What should be shall be...)

Sam stood up.

"The finest rockets ever seen, they burst in stars of blue and green."

I chuckle at his song.

"Or after thunder, silver showers. Come down like a rain of…" He struggled for a last word.

"Flowers!" Merry ends the song.

I laugh and applaud. Sam blushed, mumbling to himself.

_Ú-reniathach_ (No more will you wander)

_I amar Galen_ (The green fields of this earth)

_I reniad lín ne môr, nuithannen_. (Your journey has ended in darkness.)

A balcony a flight of stairs above us seems to be at least level with the trees. Maybe I should see the stars better up there. I got up and climbed the steps to the terrace. The stars twinkled in the night sky, whispering tales about the wizard. I leaned on the railing, listening to the songs. They are melancholy, the memories become my own and they are both a joy and a burden.

"What are you doing up here?" A voice asks.

"Should it be of your business?" I answered to the prince, not turning my gaze from the milky night sky.

"No," Legolas replied.

That was a surprising answer.

"Listening to the stars?" He asked.

I nodded. "Their stories tonight burden my heart, for they tell of a spirit with great wisdom and light heart, buoyant and free. The world has lost an impacting soul."

He joined me leaning on the balustrade. "That is true. Nobody could make up for what Gandalf contributed. He was a jolly spirit. Surely, there are more alike the character?"

"Yes," I said. "Only they themselves do not know. They are shielded by what they know and frightened of being anything past the careful footsteps of their expectations."

"Why are they frightened?" He asked.

"They cannot let their guard down, for fear of disappointment. They do not realize that some people will dislike you no matter how much you try to earn their respect. It is better to be who you want to be, then trying to gain honor of those who offer it not, despite the trials." I answered.

"What do you think about yourself?" He queried.

"What?" I looked at him.

"And where do you think you stand?" Legolas asked again.

"I will not decline that I am a victim of my past. It has made me push everything I loved away, also in fear that I would hurt them as I had wounded myself." I said.

"What has victimized you, Amarea? You are a strong girl, surely you didn't go down without a fight?" He asked.

"I…"

"I'm sorry, it isn't my place…" He said.

"No, it's not you. I need to tell someone. You deserve to know, since you were a part of it," I said.

"You are right." He agreed.

"My father was of high council in the royal court. My family was favored by your father. As I child, I remember playing in the kingdom with you. Chasing you around, and reading books and completing puzzles with pride in my chest when I put in the last piece. Being scolded by your father whenever we ran into a meeting to tell on each other for stealing a cookie or two from the kitchen." I smiled.

"I remember," Legolas shared the smile.

"You were the only friend I had. But, never once did I long for a girl to share secrets with or a girl to braid each other's hair and whisper and giggle with. I was content with running in the fields and exploring forests. Satisfied with riding and archery and dueling with swords. I could tell you anything. You were my friend. And you also had my heart. It was foolish to trust in you so…" I said.

He said nothing. The prince looked down at his hands.

"When my father was killed, the king did not show sympathy. We were pushed from the pity of the royal family. My mother and I had barely the money for our house, and I worked hard to feed her and myself, to provide for us. We were down casted by your father." Anger gnawed at my core. I wiped a tear from my eye, which had barely escaped. I wouldn't cry. I would be strong.

"I'm sorry, it was none of my doing." Legolas defended.

"I am not mad at you," I snarled. "I know how to extend mercy. I can put people under my wing with no cost. Your father cannot, and he is the one who earned my anger."

He pursed his lips.

"And you stopped playing with me. You stopped coming to my house to see if I could go for a walk in the woods to swim in the little pool of water that was for only us to know the location of. You didn't wave to me at the market, or smile when I saw you anywhere else. You are also guilty of putting me aside, but how could you have known better? Only following in the footsteps of your father, you were." I went on.

"I am sorry." He said.

"You are not at fault."

"Yes, I am." Legolas turned my body around to face his. "I am at every fault as my father, and I only deserve your hostility."

"No, I cannot be mad at you. You are afraid, so you did what your father said. You should be able to argue with authority." I turned my face away from him.

"I'm sorry," He said.

"Your apology was accepted long before you said it." I replied.

He bit his lip.

"_Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa_." He said. {Your heart is that of the lion.}

"Yet it still trembles. Flattery will get you nowhere, your highness." I folded my arms across my chest.

"_Llie n'vanima ar' lle atara lanneina_." He said, a smile lit upon his lips. {You're ugly, and your mother dresses you funny.}

"_Lle lakwenien_?" I looked up to see a playfully teasing twinkle in his eye. {Are you joking?}

"_Tanya nae eina_." With a roll of my eyes, the sarcasm fell out of my mouth. {That was funny.} "Why do you try to change the subject?"

"I was not aware I was. Forgive me of the joke, I was only trying to lighten your heart. Do not be so uptight, and laugh a little. You are quite the opposite of ugly." He said.

I blushed. "Thank you."

"It is the truth. Lies are not a virtue." He repeated my words.

I looked up at him. He put a gentle hand under my chin and tilted my head up.

I pulled away. "Good night, Legolas."

I walked down the stairs to join the others, not looking back.

I can't say I didn't want to.


	4. Author's Notes - Please Read!

Hi, guys! Thank you for all the support I've gotten for the fanfic! I'd like to start out for saying how much I appreciate the follows and favorites! I'm so glad you like the fanfic so far.

However, overall I love getting reviews the most. It is very helpful to know if someone likes the story, or if they don't. When you tell me what you think needs to be fixed, or if you would change something, please say so! I understand that some of you have wondered a lot about, such as, why Amarea felt like she needed to go with the Fellowship. I think I got some back story in with Chapter Three, but I think most of Chapter Four will be some bonding and a bit more back story. Before I post that chapter either later or today, I really need to know your guy's questions and what you want to me to explain or cover in Chapter Four!

It helps on outstanding levels when you guys leave reviews. Thank you for being such a great audience!

Stay tuned for Chapter Four, and remember to ask a lot of questions and tell me what you want explained before I post it!


End file.
